


The bond between us

by Wornoutkicks



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dwight is very gay if you didn’t get the hint, Idk what I’m doing, I’m gonna be honest, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wornoutkicks/pseuds/Wornoutkicks
Summary: Dwight Fairfield is very observant to those around him, what happens when he’s too observant of one particular feral man who he knows next to nothing about.Jake Park lives by his words,”Fuck All,” except when he gets to know a nervous office worker then it’s,” Oh Fuck,” from the bottom of his heart.





	The bond between us

The survivors that had been spared by the entity sat amongst themselves huddled near the campfire. it’s flame had engulfed their bodies, it’s warmth meant more than just a necessity to keep them from shivering, they used it to subdue the numbness inflicted on them from trials, but the pain rattled insides their minds, it hit every nerves inside, a constant reminder to keep on their toes, to keep fighting for their lives. they stared mindlessly into the crackling red pit. The glow of the fire was the only thing that they were familiar with throughout their constant torture of this world, while the environment that trapped them inside this hellhole was misty and gloomed above their heads, pine trees circled them in as the fog stretched out beyond them, most survivors were brave enough to go outside of the camp, to get away from the rest when needed. Most often it was Jake who frequently went, but his peers know that he’s drawn to nature, to him it is his safe haven and they understand his needs and personal space. But even Jake’s subconscious tells him when he’s ventured too far. However, for most survivors, they were scared to venture out behind their campfire, scared to leave the warmth of the flame. 

it was odd that an earthly element such as fire kept them comfortable, if comfortable was ever a thing that the survivors can feel in this realm. One of those survivors, Dwight Fairfield, sat with his companions, his back was against one of the logs, knees curled up into his chest, and as always, due to his lack of posture, had his back slouched, which made him look smaller. His outward appearance makes him look like ...well, nothing much, he doesn’t stand out, not even in an abnormal way, he’s just the poor office guy that the entity swept up, forced to play the game. 

But that didn’t matter here, did it? No of course not, he’d run this thought through his head a million times, that shouldn’t matter, what matters is how useful he is now towards his friends, how he and his team can keep each other alive and endure this painful suffering until they find a way out of here, he hopes and dreams of the day he and the others run tirelessly into the real world, instead of starting over in this returned nightmare. 

He remembers when he first arrived here, it wasn’t pleasant and it always leaves him in a sunken mood remembering what had happened before he bounded into the entities realm. Life before for Dwight had not been kind to him, as a kid things were easy, he had an okay life, granted his parents treated him like he was an angel and provided him with basic needs. 

High school is were it really struck him down, he found it hard to make friends, in elementary, no one cared what you wore, your physically features, or what trend you followed. He had learned that the hard way, when people turned him away, his attempts to make friends became difficult and by junior year he had given that up and he became used to the lack of social skills. Not only did he lack social skills, but he was falling behind academically as well, studies became harder and he was isolated, not to mentioned that he tried out for different sports teams, who had all rejected his pathetic attempts to get in. As years went by, his parents struggled to pay off expenses, his father had grown irritable of working at his dead end office job, it started to show at home, his mother argued that she was trying her best, and she had. Taking graveyard shifts at the local bowling place, that wasn’t enough for his father. Later on, their fights began to prolong as each day passed and it would end with his parents ignoring each other’s presence followed by perplexing conversations afterwards. His father was the one who started it this and his mother had put her foot down, it was a long night and dinner had been quieter the than usual, when Dwight has said his good nights and retreated into his room, he soon heard soft voices, which became louder as they went on. Their argument soon turned physical, his dad pulled back his arm with an open palm and swung it right towards her face, a quick smack was heard throughout the house and the atmosphere became heavy, the weight of it seemed to keep Dwight tucked into his room, he felt awful, he knew he should have gone out there to defend his mother but he didn’t have the backbone to do it. Terrified he listened to his mother sobs followed by his father’s apologies, then she spoke through shaken breathes, “Get out Curt, please... get out, take what you want but you can’t stay here.” He didn’t hear a response from his father but soon after he heard the solid thumps of his fathers work shoes against the floor boards, Dwight held his breathe as his father passed his room, he heard the hinges of his parents door creak open and his father rummaging through the dressers. 

He could hear the man pull out a suitcase and quickly put clothing into the case. He heard the zipper close and his father exiting the room then he stopped, right in front of Dwight’s door. The young boy’s body stiffened

What was he going to say? Was he going to lash out on him for not being the best? Or was he going to apologize for what he had just heard? 

Nothing, his father passed his room, he could still hear his mother’s shaken breath. His father grabbed his car keys and opened the front door, there was a long silence, the sound of cars passing by could be heard from his bedroom. “I’m sorry Debby..” she started to sniffle and shook her head in dismay,” oh god, I can’t do this.. we can’t keep...” she inhaled,” Curt this isn’t healthy, I knew this would come.” She stopped then spoke again,” We have a son, he can’t live like this, seeing us fight again and again, I don’t want to raise my son in a household like that.... we can have arrangements made so you can come visit him if you want but I don’t want to be together any longer.” Defeated, his father left with no more pleads, he left the door wide open, she saw him get into his car, the low hum and the headlights is what told her he had started the vehicle, he drove out of the driveway into the street, turning to the left, god knows where he was heading but he’s gone now. She shut the door and locked it. She turned away and sobbed into her hands, she stood there for a good couple minutes, yet it felt as if time was still. 

She walked down the hallway straight to his room, he went stiff again, he shut his eyes and pretended that he was asleep during the whole situation to avoid any conversation that would lead to one or both of them in a crying mess. She opened his door slowly and whispered,” Dwight, sweetie are you.... oh, you’re asleep,” she felt a wave of relief and sighed, she walked near his bed and took a seat next to him. She ran her hand through his hair and tears started rolling down her face,” I’m sorry you have to go through this, I’m sorry... I’m not a good mother, I’m going to do more, for you.” Her sniffling turned into a chuckle, she wiped her face,” Dwight, you’re going to do great things I know it, sweet dreams.” She kissed his head and left quietly. Dwight sat up and rubbed his eyes, he had been crying the whole time she was there, he held back the urge to whine, he knew his mother is heart broken and he wanted to do more for her, like she would for him. And he was. 

With all this in mind, he tried to shift the awful position he had put himself into, he made it an effort to get to the end of senior year, because he knew that he was in deep shit for being a below average student, he didn’t want to dig deeper hole by dropping out, it was difficult but his aspiration was his mom, because she was the only one who believed in him, that gave him more hope than he thought he could have. 

He started applying for jobs as soon as summer hit, he remembers sitting at his computer desk, the monitored shined light throughout his dimmed room and reflected off his thick glasses. It was easy to find jobs since it was summer and applications popped up like crazy. He settled for a small fast food restaurant called “Pizza What!” He didn’t understand the name but he wasn’t here to criticize, he filled out the application and clicked submit. That was the easy part, the hardest part will be the interview. 

He was never one for conversation and small talk is never in anyone’s list of things to do but he couldn’t bail and not get a job as simple as delivering pizza and greeting people. One thing Dwight has is a nerve, or several, good thing he put those nerves to action. One thing lead to the other and he became a full fledged pizza boy, oh how proud his mother was, her boy was becoming independent, it’s what she wanted for him. A couple years go by and Dwight still works at Pizza What! with the constant,”Enjoy your pizza!” At some point he pondered and thought if he was just going to cruise his way through life or if there was something out there for him. He decided he wanted to move out of his quiet hometown and move into the big city with plenty of opportunities for him to cash out on. 

He left his mom knowing she was fully capable of being on her own, she was the one who practically forced him to get on his feet, her last words to him,” Don’t get overwhelmed by the things around you, at the end of the day just know you tried your best, heart and soul Dwight.” And he went on his way. 

Years later and he’s know working in an office, shoved into a tiny cubic with a busy desk, leaving a frantic man to put on his costumer satisfactory voice morning to night. Things weren’t as dreamy as he thought it would be but he soon figured out life sort of sails that way. From there on out it was just one foot fumbling over the other. 

Then he ended up in purgatory, or what seemed to be his purgatory. 

Under the circumstances Dwight has met some of the best people in this realm, honestly he felt that his coworkers from his office job made some of the others seem as if they’re angels descended from heaven. He’s made strong bonds several of his mates if not all of them. Claudette was one of the first and easiest to get along with, she’s practically his female counterpart but seems to not be able to put her foot down when it comes to telling others no. Dwight often talks with her and they love to share things about their past, in fact they all do, it’s comforting to know about a person so that you can grow, but there’s one person in particular who never opens up to anyone and never engaged in conversation. Jake Park, that’s all Dwight knows about this guy, they’ve been here for god who knows how long but he’s never uttered an word towards the man, or at least doesn’t have the guts to. Dwight finds it embarrassing to say it but he’s intrigued with Mr. Park, he’d die to know more about him. 

Actually he shouldn’t say that he goes through hell on the daily.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem,
> 
> I am deeply sorry for those who read this and didn’t really vibe with it.... truly take a bat to my head and VIBE CHECK me. 
> 
> Okay in all honesty I do want to continue this only if you feel like you would enjoy reading it, Dwight/Jake as of now isn’t getting a lot of chapter stories as I would love for them to have. Not saying,” god I have to do everything myself!” I just thought it would be fun and something new. 
> 
> I highly appreciate critiques and would love to here from you all and if it isn’t too much bounce around ideas or paths for this story to go down cus in all honesty I am stumped. 
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
